


What She Noticed First

by sevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she noticed him, she was in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Noticed First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leigh_adams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/gifts).



She was thinking idly about the charms essay in front of her, looking around the library for a distraction, when she noticed him. His brow was furrowed in concentration over a book, his left hand stroking absently over a mended patch of robe on his right forearm. She watched, entranced, essay forgotten on the table before her. She made it her mission to sit where she could watch him in the library whenever possible.

On the day she closed her eyes and imagined his long hands on her cheek, stroking softly, she gathered her books, went over, and introduced herself.


End file.
